


Wrath: The Infinite Curse of a Lonely Heart

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Crying Sam, Explicit Language, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath: The Infinite Curse of a Lonely Heart is the final part of a series of mini-fics based around The Winchesters and the Seven Deadly Sins.  Part angst and a few tears. Short and sweet and completely irrelevant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath: The Infinite Curse of a Lonely Heart

It was that sort of long drive where you get to a certain point and you zone out. Even the person behind the wheel zones out. The monotony of a never-changing road. No conversation. No music. Nothing.

Two hours of silence was about all Dean Winchester to could cope with. It was a small miracle that he had managed to keep his mouth shut for even two minutes.

“Damn,” He said gruffly. He cleared his throat. I'm getting tired.”

Sam Winchester remained silent. Apparently still deep in the zone.

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Yeah.” Sam blinked a little. “Same. Want to find a motel?”

Dean drove them off the road with haste into a small clearing of leaves surrounded by sporadic trees.

“Or I guess we'll just stop here then.” Sam groaned a little at the thought of a back breaking sleep on the back seat of the Impala.

“You wanted to stop. Don't bitch about it.”

“Yeah, but not right here, Dean.”

Dean switched the engine off.

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! The past two hours has been a blessed release from the, what is it, two weeks of complaining about every fucking tiny little thing that pisses you off. You're driving me crazy, what the hell is wrong with you? Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Or right. 'Nothing'. Well, cheer the heck up before I throw you out the car and leave you to the bears.”

“There aren't any bears in this part of the state, Dean,” Sam said morosely.

“Oh my God. Are you fucking kidding me?”

Sam looked down into his lap. He was clearly laden with the heaviest and saddest thoughts. Dean watched his face. He hadn't taken as much notice of him as perhaps he should have these past few weeks, but now he took pity on him. He looked miserable.

“I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm pretty tired. What the hell is wrong you? Huh?” 

Sam just shrugged.

“Sammy.” Deans voice deep and fatherly. “Talk to me.”

“I really can't.”

“Can't or won't?”

“Both.” Sam pulled a face, turned a little to face his brother then curled his hair behind his ears.

“Damn. This is serious.” Dean noticed Sam often did that with his hair when he needed to tell him something important.

“You have actually stopped in the ideal place for this.”

“Okay? Keep going.”

“Okay, so this is the thing.” Sam swallowed hard, his Adams' Apple bobbing a little. He paused.

“And the thing is?” Dean motioned at him as if to try and help him along.

“The thing is, Dean. The thing. Thing..”

“What the fuck is the fucking thing, Sammy?!” Dean yelled, making Sam jump a little. “Sorry.” He patted Sams' arm. “Sorry, carry on.”

“Well, what it is. Is that, well I've been having thoughts.”

“Okay. What like Lucifer thoughts?” Dean eyed him suspiciously before glancing at the palm of Sams' hand.

“No.” He shook his head. “No don't worry, nothing like that.” Sam laughed softly, but Dean wasn't exactly comforted.

“Can you hurry this up? I really need to pee.”

“Pee first, then I'll tell you.”

“Well, you can't do that. Tell me quickly.”

“It's fine. Just go pee.”

“Fucking tell me, Sammy!”

“I love you!” Sam spat then slammed a hand over his mouth.

Dean frowned.

“Well, I love you too little brother. Not exactly huge news but you know, we've seen some shit together, it's good to know the love is still there.” Dean smiled at Sam affectionately. Sam, still with a hand over his mouth, shook his head slowly. “No?” Dean leaned forward and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Not like that,” Sam whispered.

“Huh? I'm gonna pee my pants any minute. What the hell do you..”

Sam leaned into his brother and kissed him. Not hard, no pressure, just gently, right on the mouth. Dean just sat there for a moment.

“I'm gonna go pee.”

Sam sat silently. Dean didn't even look at him as he climbed from the car and marched over to a tree. 

To Sam, Dean from the back looked like a man peeing but he knew that it wouldn't be long until he was laying into him.   
He remained still has Dean turned around. 

"Get out of the car!" He yelled. Sam sat still. "Get out of the damn fucking car you little bitch!" Sam chewed the inside of his mouth and exited the Impala.   
He moved towards his brother already on the defensive holding his hands out. 

"Please don't be mad Dean."

"Are you seriously telling me how to feel right now? "

"Well, no.. But." 

"Good. Now shut up!"

Dean was breathing heavily. Fists clenching. He wanted to scream at his brother but for once he was actually lost for words. 

Sam stood still. He didn't know what he was feeling. He knew that maybe his revealing feelings like this for his brother was misguided but unlike anything in his life before, it was eating him up inside.

"Dean, please. Let me explain."  
"Why should I?" He barked back.

"Because at least then you'd know why. Don't you want that?"

Dean shrugged. 

"Hear me out. Okay?" Sam paused. For a man about to pour his heart out, he felt surprisingly calm. He knew also he could lose Dean this way. It was a risk he was willing to take for his sanity. The need for his brother was slowly killing him. “I..I get lonely.”

“Huh?” Dean shifted from one foot to the next, his fingertips in the pockets of his jeans.

“I get lonely, Dean.”

“Okay?” Dean shrugged. Shrugging was all he could manage right now.

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead hard, letting out a low grunt of frustration.

“I mean, sexually and I dunno just recently I've just felt..” Sam couldn't speak. It was so clear in his mind, but Dean looked furious and disgusted and also a little sad.

“Felt what?” Dean blinked a few times. He knew what Sam was going to say, he wanted to hear and he didn't want to hear it.

“Feelings, uh. Feelings towards you. Yeah.” Sam winced taking the tiniest step backward.

Dean was now grimacing and frantic face rubbing. He looked at his brother, he was slouching and toying with a button on his jacket.

“What do want me to say exactly? Hm?” 

“Dunno.” Sam shrugged.

“You feel better for telling me?”

“I don't know.”

Dean rolled his eyes then strode towards his brother, Sam stepped back, his feet tripping over exposed tree roots. He found his balance and gripped his brother's jacket tightly before pulling himself up. Dean's hand slid up under his brothers, his fingers curling around Sams' shirt.  
“This ain't ever gonna happen. You got that?” He shook Sam a little as if to drive his words into his brain.

“Okay.” Sam rolled a shoulder to release himself from Dean and then fell backwards against a tree and slid down it, his body bumping against the prominent knots. His ass hit the ground and then he sobbed.

Dean was still furious. Confused and so mad with his little brother.

“Am I gonna have to beat this out of you?” Dean growled.

“What?” Sam sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Dean reached down and grabbed Sam by his jacket collar.

“Get off me!” Sam wound his arm above his head twisting Deans' arm in the opposite direction.

“I ain't having you getting all down on me over this. It's stupid!”

“Is this you telling me how to feel, Dean?”

Sam grabbed hold of Dean and pulled him in close. Dean pushed with his forearms, but Sam had overpowered him.

“I swear to God, Sammy. If you don't let me go.”

“What you gonna do, huh?” 

Dean clawed at his brothers' chest, grazing his skin before screaming and finally pushing Sam backwards against the tree. Sam winced and immediately clutched the back of his head. It was bleeding.

“Jesus Christ, Dean!”

Dean rubbed his face then knelt on the roots of the tree.

“This is all on you. You perverted little bitch.” He tried to check Sams' head but he was pushed away. 

“I hate you.” Sam sobbed.

“Well, that's about one hundred times more normal than wanting to fuck me.” He shook his head as he spoke. “Sammy, what the hell is going on with you, buddy?”

Sam sat silently, still smarting from Dean calling him a pervert. He looked up at his brother, his tears glassy and red. He shook his head.

“I don't know what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore a possible reaction from Dean discovering his brothers' love for him. There are many interpretations and this is one of mine. (I literally have loads!)


End file.
